


Shaken (Not)

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: This is set during the Episode Shaken, where Helena Marsden targets the medical evidence but what's the reason behind her targeting the medical evidence.
Relationships: Alesha Philips & James Steel





	Shaken (Not)

**Author's Note:**

> *trigger warning*
> 
> Please do not read if easily triggered by the events in this story.

Helena was in her office, when her boss came in and asked her to take a case; _"Marsden, there is a case I want you to take. There is a teenage girl, who has been charged with murder of a four month old baby boy - named Alexander 'Alex' Raynes."_

 _"Sure, I'll take it boss."_ Helena responded as she took the file and began to read through it. Her boss left her to it, as she went home, Helena sat down and thought about the case. 

//////////

The next morning, Helena woke up and set up a meeting with Layla Murton. Afterwards, Helena attends the appointment with Layla and instantly believes her.

_"I'm gonna fight for you ok Layla, I'm gonna make sure that your innocence is known ok?" Helena said as Layla nodded._

Two weeks later, Helena is in court and she argues against the medical evidence; _"You performed the autopsy, yes?"_ Helena asks Dr Lucy Radley.

 _"Yes I did. Alex had three of the most common of Sids/or Cot death."_ Dr Radley replied.

Helena looked at her; _"Aren't you forgetting one other thing?" "I don't think so." She said in a look of confusion, "You didn't think to check to see if a blood clot from a previous injury, might have left an imprint."_

***gasps in the courtroom***

_"To the best of my knowledge, there is/or was any previous injury."_ Dr Radley replied. 

_"To the best of your knowledge! You went straight to the three most common injuries and stated - no I quote, you said 'Someone shook that baby for all its worth.' Did you or did you not say that to Detective Sergeant Devlin?"_ Helena stated with such conviction in her voice.

Dr Radley swallowed hard, _"Yes I did say that."_ Helena looked at her, _"No more questions my lord."_

James and Alesha looked at each other, when Alesha had left the courtroom - James questioned Helena; _"What the hell are you playing at Helena?"_ He said as Helena grabbed her stuff.

 _"My job, James. Maybe before starting this trial, you should've double checked the medical evidence. Now pay the price for that mistake, because my client didn't kill that baby. Goodnight James."_ Helena responded before walking out of the courtroom and James is left reeling with hatred.

A couple of days later, Layla was found innocent of the charges and then the ex wife is found guilty of the baby's death.

Helena went home after seeing Layla off of the plane, as Layla headed home to be with her parents. As she sat on the sofa, she burst into tears as the song - Sunshine by Gabrielle plays over:

_Made a wish, I can dream  
I can be what I want to be  
Not afraid to live life  
And fulfil my fantasies_

_I learnt a lot of tricks to help me live my life  
You helped me find my paradise  
When you came, you were like  
_

_Sunshine through my window_   
_That's what you are_   
_My shining star_   
_(Sunshine)_   
_Making me feel_   
_I'm on top of the world_   
_Telling me I'll go far_

_Reaching out, for new heights_   
_You inspired me to try_   
_Felt the magic inside_   
_And I felt that I could fly_   
_I'm looking at the world in an optimistic light_   
_You made me appreciate my life_   
_'Cos when you came you were like_

_Sunshine through my window_   
_That's what you are_   
_My shining star_   
_(Sunshine)_   
_Making me feel like_   
_I'm on top of the world_   
_Telling me I'll go far_

_Sunshine through my window_   
_That's what you are_   
_My shining star_   
_(Sunshine)_   
_Making me feel like_   
_I'm on top of the world_   
_Telling me I'll go far_

_You are the calm_   
_I am the storm_   
_You are the breeze that carries me on_   
_When I set adrift_   
_You anchor me_   
_You're there for me_

_oh yeah_   
_That's what you are_   
_My shining star_   
_(Sunshine)_   
_Making me feel I'm on top of the world_   
_Telling me that I'll go far_   
_Sunshine through my window_   
_That's what you are_   
_My shining star_

_Making me feel I'm on top of the world_   
_Telling me that I'll go far_   
_Sunshine through my window_   
_That's what you are_   
_My shining star_   
_(Sunshine)_   
_Making me feel I'm on top of the world_   
_Telling me that I'll go far_   
_(Sunshine)_   
_My star, my star._


End file.
